pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyurem147
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Re:Merry Christmas Thanks, same to you!--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:02, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Request Just want to let you know that X has requested to become a Bureaucrat at the User Rights page. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:00, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Dimensional Worlds and Movie 18 Do you think you can create the pages for the inter-dimensional worlds where which Dialga, Palkia and Arceus live in? Arceus's World, the Temporal World, and the Spatial World? And maybe upload the pictures of the Pokémon from movie 18? DragonSpore18 (talk) 06:56 December 28, 2015 (UTC) Warning I noticed that you are intentionally posting duplicate images (and in some cases, duplicate images of lower quality) that others have already posted. For example, after a user uploaded this, you uploaded a worse version of the same image ("Celosia's Manectric Scratch.png") just a few hours later. I'll make this very clear: you do not own any images on the wiki, and any attempts to edit war with others over this issue will get you blocked yet again. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:41, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Did you post this right after seeing my message to Dragonspore? I noticed she was blanking the images of the user who originally posted the images you wanted to post, while adding the same categories she removed from the other user's images to your images. Very interesting, isn't it? --Shockstorm (talk) 07:44, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Even so, you could've replaced mine if a better one was needed. But yours contained a watermark (not like that's important), but it was higher than the native resolution of the download file which is 1280 x 720, making my file better quality. I was getting annoyed and I was getting tempted to ask you why you were doing this, because it's really unnecessary. - PokémonGamer 07:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :So Kyurem, you've basically admitted to me that you've still been attempting to "own" images, but your mistake was that you didn't produce the exact same image as the user who uploaded an image you wanted. You're also not sure whether page blanking is appropriate, which is kinda a big deal. At no point have you tried to recognize what you actually did wrong and realized why it's not acceptable. :Anyways, if you want to remain unblocked, you will a) never attempt to do anything like this (which is what I and other admins have warned you about multiple times), and b) provide a full list to the admins of the duplicate images you have intentionally uploaded. --Shockstorm (talk) 08:02, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, ran into an edit conflict. The thing is, if you upload an image first, you upload it first and I'll respect that. But you don't need to upload a duplicate of any images I'' upload. Who uploaded it isn't important and not relevant to whether or not the image exists. - 'PokémonGamer' 08:10, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll forgive you for it. Rather than compete to upload all the images first, we can just work together to get all the images necessary after a new episode airs. - 'PokémonGamer' 08:25, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, it's late at night, so I can't respond to these right away. I'm kind of exhausted. - 'PokémonGamer' 08:27, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::For when you wake up, I'll leave this message here. He might think by what you said about the Liepard images that you still want to own the wiki's images, and that I'd be assisting you, so I would, but I don't want to risk getting in trouble myself. The versions you uploaded might end up getting deleted before we could get a chance to discuss it. You and DragonSpore18 had a similar agreement with some of the pages you tagged for deletion for the reason "recreate", but Shockstorm said that's not how wikis work. I don't want to get in trouble myself by doing that. - 'PokémonGamer' 08:55, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Reply It depends on the situation. Ask, then. 'Energy X' 18:22, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply If mentioned in the short plot (synopsis), I don't see why not. If it is just in that preview video, probably not, since it can have a very minor importance. 'Energy X' 19:03, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :No, ability temps. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 19:04, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter. I'm currently creating temps for areas where wild Pokemon in Rangers too. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 19:07, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply That would be the base rule, considering the video only shows a part of the episode - any part of the episode. 'Energy X' 21:58, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Team Flare I left the source multiple times in the summaries of the pages I have last edited but here.--Lordranged7 (talk) 00:36, December 31, 2015 (UTC) At the end of the video, there is a preview of the upcoming XY & Z episodes. It starts at around 42:30.--Lordranged7 (talk) 00:42, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Re:Quilladin Didn't know genders worked differently here, so sorry about that. What I was thinking of was that Quilladin could just be a tamboyish female who liked Eevee so much trying to give Eevee flowers (not to sound inappropriate, but it's true), so I wasn't sure. That could've been misleading. - 'PokémonGamer''' 06:42, December 31, 2015 (UTC)